


Bloody Mary

by Birdgirl90



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God have mercy, sinning feels good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies.
> 
> My really good friend and a couple of her friends came up with this awesome head canon that the medic who eventually becomes Venom is an Irish boy named Luke.
> 
> This grew from there.
> 
> (Please be gentle, I wrote this in 10 minutes in the middle of the night. Errors are mine.)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Birdie

_Hail Mary, full of grace_

_Our Lord is with thee_

He crosses himself as he looks at the reflection in the gritty mirror.  Red hair, pale skin, dark bite marks down his neck meeting the silver cross his grandmother gave him when he left for America.  He traces the bites, the purple bruises of his newfound lover who calls his name the way a priest calls for confessions.  

Luke doesn’t know what he’s gotten himself into.

He’s never been one to believe in sin.

_Blessed art thou among women_

_And blessed is the fruit of your womb,_

_Jesus_

Jesus Christ, all he knows is how rough and panting Kazuhira’s voice was in his ears the night before, the way he moaned and whimpered as he came, thrust deep into Luke’s raggad aching body until it felt as if there was nothing left.  The silver chain around Luke’s neck had bounced against his taught flushed skin, mingling with the platinum rattle of Kaz’s watch against his neck.

He crosses himself again, the way he was taught.

His grandmother’s cross watches.

_Holy Mary, Mother of God_

_Pray for us sinners_

__

Luke closes his eyes, opens his lips to let forth the sigh that’s been building for ages, fingers the silver weight and bruises that ring around his neck.  He laughs at the thought of how horrified his grandmother was when he told her once he no longer went to confession, laughs to himself at what she would think about his horrid ways with the blond commander after hours, the way they ride each other and hold each other in the aftermath, sweat dripping and breaths panting and fingers tracing.

But goddamn.

Sinning feels so good.

_Now and at the hour of our death_

_Amen_

Luke fingers the cross once more, tries to decide what to do next.  He plays with the silver clasp, the way Kaz’s voice breathed his name like a prayer across his chest echoing in his ears, the way he moaned like church hymns and brass bells in Luke’s ears until there was nothing left.  Luke grins at the mirror, drops the cross to his chest once more.

Even if death leads to fire and brimstone, that’s a risk he’s willing to take.

He crosses once more, a thanks for blond men with open arms on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Da!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! :D
> 
> ~Birdie


End file.
